TeamFourStar
TeamFourStar is a group of YouTubers that parody famous Japanese animes. Their main YouTube channel currently has 3 million subscribers and 900 million video views as of June, 2018. This group also has a second channel, a gaming channel called TFS Gaming, which currently has over 700,000 subscribers and over 30 million video views as of June, 2018. Shows Dragon Ball Z Abridged This show is an abridged version of Japanese anime Dargon Ball Z with over 50 episodes, 3 specials, 7 movies, and a series called Episode Breakdown where the editor KaiserNeko talks of what went into making their latest episode of Dragon Ball Z Abriged. Hellsing Ultimate Abridged This show is an abridged version of Japanese anime Hellsing Ultimate. Episodes are featured on the Takahata101 channel but are credited as a TeamFourStar product. Final Fantasy VII: Machinabridged This show is an abridge version of the JRPG Final Fantasy 7 with 10 episodes. TFS Gaming On Team Four Stars' gaming channel is where they upload their streams, TFS play (starring: Lanipator, Kirran, and Grant BTW), Renegade for Life (Lanipator voicing Vegeta), Two Syanin's play (Lani&Taka Voicing Vegeta&Nappa), Krillin plays (Lanipator voicing Krillin), and Goku's Gonna Show You (MasakoX voicing Goku and Gohan). Members Of Channels * MasakoX Goku, Gohan, Master Roshi (#1), Dr. Birdenheim, Hal Michelin * Lanipator Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Shenlong, Master Roshi (#2), Mr. Popo, Radditz (#1), Goz, Raiti, Kanassans, Neiz * KaiserNeko Trunks, King Kai, Burter, Zarbon, Yajirobe, Karin, Gregory, Garlic Jr., Oolong (#2), Cargo, The Jina Beru Bros., Pumbukin, Haiya Dragon/Icarus, Gyoshu, Pineapple, Mitch * Takahata101 Nappa, Bardock, Guldo, Dende, Guru, Cell, Arlian King, Porunga, Zaacro, Moori, S.N.O.W. Man, Tama, Ginger * Hbi2k Nail, Dr. Briefs, King Kold, Farmer with Shotgun, Tullece, Mez * Megami33 Bulma, Puar, Chaotzu (#2), Baby Trunks * Ganxingba Tenshinhan, Chilled, Recoome, Jeice, King Yemma, Android 17, Toma * Antfish Dodoria, Captain Ginyu, Mister Satan, Bojack (#2), Orpheus, Sauza, Nikki, Android 15 * LittleKuriboh Freeza, Narrator Featuring * WeeklyTubeShow Kami (#2), Android 16, Chayote, Sansho, Broly * Faulerro Yamcha (#2), Kui (#2), Butarega, Angira * GeneralIvan Cooler, Dr. Gero * Shudo Ranmaru Android 18, Panti (#2) * Apatheria – Future Gohan, Jones * Vegeta3986 – Raditz (#2), Oolong (#1), Yamcha (#1), Kui (#2), Kami (#1), Arlian Prince, Bojack (#1) * WhiteAsh001 – Chaotzu (#1), Launch, Selypa * KrisRix – Chichi (#1) * Whip0fAlchemy – Panti (#1) * Hnilmik – Chichi (#2) * Lord Quadros – Princess Snake * Kirbopher15 – Ox King, Sprout * VegettoEX – Appule * SaiyaJedi as Ginyu Tokusentai Announcer * Zeix – Cutter * TehExorcist – Keel, Namekian Warriors * Linkara – Namekian Village Elder * Shadyvox – Namole * XtheDarkOne – Oran, Doore * Shazmyboy – Acai * Tomamoto – Brussel, Sleigh * PurpleEyesWTF – Reese, Flash Stormwood * Th3Engineer – Straw, Namekian Warriors, Angry Driver, Bush Rimjaw, Southern Narrator A * Sheldon Delano Killer – Medamatcha, Clem, Skater Stoner * 1KidsEntertainment – Kakuja, Tex * xJerry64x – Zeeun, Avery * throneOfCipher – Toobi * Omni Advantageous – Kyabira * zekieru – Truck Driver * AinSophAur – Chuck * LordMoonstone – Cycloids, Big Ghetti Star * Chris Zito – The Wombat * RicePirate – TJ, Android 13 * Lee Rastus – D.V.E.D. (ServiceBot) * K.C. Diya – Maron * Christopher Robin Miller – Movie Bubbles * Kyle Hebert – Santa Claus * DJ Sexidillionaire – Saiyan Spacepod Guys, “Cat Loves Food” Singer, Southern Narrator Trivia * TeamFourStar has many puns. Their most famous one is "The Krillin-Owned Counter". This is whenever Krillin says something uncalled for or simply does something that is considered a fail (both physical or verbally), resulting in the "fail meter" going up by one. Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers